Distorted - My Warped Reality
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Jack is trying to prove that everything is real. The Heylin-Xiaolin conflict, the Wu, the Monks...even Chase. But his parent's don't think so. CHACK
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not crazy!" Jack yelled, pleaded with his parents to listen to him. Jack could see the concern in his mother's eyes and his father... boy, he looked - dare he say it - scared, and his father was not a easily frightened man.

"Sweetheart, we like that you have an imagination but for you to come up with said stories- It's unreal!" His mother was trying to be understanding but the boy genius wasn't having it.

"I can prove it!" Jack cried, desperate to show them. His father nodded, merely humouring the boy if it meant helping him.

"Okay, show us then son. Prove it to us.." Jack grinned, finally, he can show them that this was not a joke.

"Okay, to the basement!" Jack said as he ran straight to the bookcase, his parents sharing a look.

"Honey, the door is-" Jack waved at them to come over.

"I know, under the stairs. But I've made my own lab." His father watched him as the albino pulled out a book that came out so far. The businessman gasped as the bookcase came away from the wall, and opened inwards to reveal a passageway.

"I told you, I had a lab! After you?" Jack gestured, as he waited for his parents to move. They looked at each other and gingerly stepped towards the entrance. Jack followed after them as the descended down the long corridor. They came to a keypad locked door to which Jack entered the code and opened it.

Jack's parent's were amazed as he then turned on a light. Jack grinned at them.

"George..." His mother said to his father, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, Serena." Jack then hollered for his creations.

"Jack-bots! Parental units!" Jack-bots appeared and stood (or floated) in lines and saluted. Robo-Jack came and stood next to Jack and saluted also. George and Serena shrieked at the sight of RJ.

"Oh, don't worry! This is RJ. Or Robo-Jack. Hahaha! I created him, like the Jack-bots!" They looked at their son, horrified. Jack didn't understand.

"What's wrong? They are machines. Look I'll prove it, RJ, may I remove your head please?" The bot nodded and moved over to his master to whom pulled of his head, to show there was no blood and just machinery. But his parents continued to shriek with fear.

"S-son, you are starting to scare us." Jack looked at them, confused was an understatement.

"Why? How?" Jack didn't get it. Serena looked at George with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"George, we saw this coming but we ignored it, the doctors told us-" George shushed her, agreeing silently.

"Son, you need to go see a doctor. There is no laboratory down here. You just opened up a play room we had built for when you were a child, you've always been in here. It's a just room, it's empty now, save for a bed you've put in it. There are no robot's just old toys, toys that you've pulled apart and merely glued back together. There is no 'RoboJack' as you called him, but a dummy to which you've pulled its head off." George explained. Jack shook his head.

"What are you talking about? My Jack-Bots are here! RJ is here! They are right in front of you!" Jack growled as he gave the head back to the robot who placed it back on its shoulders.

"What are you saying? You think I'm crazy?!" His parents look at him with a sad look.

"You need to see a doctor, Jack. This hallucination needs to stop." Jack shook his head at his father's order and thought about his Sheng Gong Wu vault.

"Wait, let me prove it to you!" He then ran to the vault, punching in digits to open the large metal door. He'll prove it that they are just lying, just trying to mess with his head. Once it was open, he reached inside and picked up his favourite Wu.

"Look, this is the Monkey Staff. It allows its user to become a monkey." George and Serena gave each other a look.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack cried out as he was transformed into a monkey and he pranced around the room, swinging from the large cables above his head. Surely now, they'd believe him.

"Son, you are going to the hospital. Now." Jack fell to the floor in a heap, gob smacked at his father. They didn't believe him.

"Jack, now we are worried. We just want the best for you but this is just... You need help, sweet heart." Jack looked up at his Mother.

"I'm not lying! You just watched me!" Serena moved to her son crouching by him. She cupped his cheek, helping him sit up on the floor.

"I believe you that you aren't lying, Jack." Jack smiled at her. "But I can't see what you see. Therefore, it is a hallucination. Your imagination." Jack's smile dropped. Serena hugged her son tightly.

"We love you, sweetheart, but you aren't very well." Jack glared.

"Next, you'll be telling me that being gay is an illness!" George and Serena shook their heads.

"Jack, we've known about that for a while, we aren't bothered by that. In fact we are happy for you." Jack's father nodded to show his support in that regard. "We are bothered about you creating impossible stories!" George yelled trying to get through to his son.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Serena pulled her head closer into Jack's shoulder and stroked his red-dyed locks, much like she did when he was little.

Jack let loose a few tears. So the Heylin-Xiaolin conflict wasn't real, the Wu were just toys, the Monks; were just a figment of his imagination. Jack shook his head; they were wrong. They had to be!

What about Chase? Jack cried harder when thought of the one thousand and a half plus Chinese warlord.

Chase was real! How dare they say that Chase was fake! A dream! His imagination? Chase was perfect! Jack couldn't have made all this up! He couldn't have made Chase up, no one could!

"I'm not crazy... I'm not." Jack chanted through his sobs, his mother rocking him back and forth, hoping to calm her distressed son.

Jack broke down and what he saw next was black. Jack guessed he passed out from the stress.

**Okay, what do you guys think? Too corny? Worth reading? Want to find out more?**

**This is an experiment, do you want to see more of this?**

**Xiaolin Shodown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please**

**Kit x**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up to gentle movement as well as the strange ringing in his ears. He was lying down on the back seat of the family car, his head in his mother's lap. He could feel her fingers gently stroking his hair. Jack knew exactly where they were going, they were on their way to see their doctor.

"Mom, Dad... Why did you have to do this to me?" Jack whispered quietly, his voice was not heard by his mother. Jack remained silent for the rest of the journey, pitifully wishing he'd would wake up from this nightmare.

They arrived at the doctor's surgery. Serena looked down at her son, noticing that he was awake.

"Come on, Jack. That's a good boy." Jack obediently got up and existed the car. Jack looked up at the house-turned-doctor's surgery, it was an old Victorian style house. Jack shook his head, why have this type of architecture in China?

Jack walked behind his mother, his father behind him, and they entered the building. The hallway was boring and dull. It showed many old paintings on the walls, but the wallpaper was beige, the carpet was brown and, merciful god, the doorways were white. Jack cringed at the colour choices. This was supposed to be a place to help the sick, not to make the sick feel like they were on their way to death row.

Because of Jack's wealthy parents, they were seen immediately. The receptionist gestured to the stairs for directions to get to the doctor. Jack sighed, bored out of his head. Jack refused to forget anything Xiaolin-Heylin related. Omi, Kimiko Tomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Master Fung, Jermaine, Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, Le Mime, Cyclops, Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, Chase Young. Jack kept reminding himself of all the people he had met. There's no way he couldn't forget or have anyone tell him that they didn't exist.

Jack jolted as his mother knocked him out of his day dream. They were outside a dark wooden door, George knocked and waited. A cheerful 'Come in' was heard on the other side, to which made Jack squirm in disgust. Ack, goody two shoes...

Jack was then nudged to open the door, Jack sighed and did so. Upon entering there was a man, black long hair tied back in a ponytail. Jack had to do a double take, this guy looked a lot like Chase.

"Hello, come take a seat." Jack was thankful he sounded nothing like the Chinese warlord. The Spicer's took a seat each.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem with Jack, this time?" Jack growled at the assumption, even though he was right.

"I kept telling them, I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me!" Jack answered but was shushed by his mother. The doctor looked at Jack but nodded any way.

"He's creating extravagant hallucinations, doctor. Saying thing like magic toys-"

"Sheng Gong Wu."

"-4 magical people-"

"The Xiaolin Monks."

"-And things about being evil -"

"Heylin."

"-And a Chinese evil lord."

"Chase Young." Jack interrupted his mother as much as he could, in order to voice his opinion. The woman glared at her son, whom just glared back. The doctor nodded at them again.

"I see. I will need a moment with Jack, alone." George and Serena nodded and left the room. Jack rolled his eyes, no will believe him.

"Jack, I understand your feelings. I see you are telling the truth right now. You aren't lying." Jack looked at the doctor, shocked was the understatement of the century.

"You... believe me?" The doctor nodded his head but then sighed. Jack not understanding why the doctor was behaving the way he was. The doctor didn't say anything nor did Jack push on it.

The doctor merely asked Jack to relay his adventures of the Heylin and Xiaolin. Jack happily accepted the chance to talk to him about it. He talked about the showdowns, the many wu, the many people he had come across, his laboratory and his bots, but mostly he spoke about Chase. All the while Jack was talking, the doctor scribbled down notes.

"-and Chase has dozens of cat warriors! He defeated them long ago and turned them into his loyal minions! He's so cool! I wish, I was that cool."

Jack came to a stop and the doctor looked over his notes with a sad look.

Jack began to get nervous.

"Well, you seem perfectly fine. You are coherent and speak normally as a normal person would, so no worries there." Jack smiled, the doctor then looked up at the albino.

"Unfortunately, Jack, you are showing signs of schizophrenia." Jack froze. Schizophrenia? Isn't that the mental disorder that causes the sufferer, in their view, to be able to tell their own intense thoughts, ideas, perceptions and imaginings from reality - No!

Chase was real! Fuck everything else! Chase was not a figment of his imagination! Chase was real!

...Wasn't he?

**Poor Jack.. Chase is real, right?**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please?**

**Kit x**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's mind swirled and ran with so many thoughts and emotions, all at once.

Shock; Jack's body tensed up. Schizophrenia? Jack wanted to be dreaming about this, not what about the Heylin-Xiaolin lifestyle.

Rage; how dare this bastard tell him that this, what he had been going through for the past four years, was just a fantasy! Chase was real! The Monks were real! Even if he hated them, he would still fight for the fact that they exist! Just because the you can't see, smell and touch the wind, doesn't mean it's not there- bad example Jack- he wasn't crazy! Jack was brainy, not crazy. He had an IQ of 314, there's nothing to say you would get schizophrenia from that... Maybe loss of function in the body or Alzheimer's maybe... but not schizophrenia!

Fear; if he was crazy, then he'd be put in a psychiatric ward where they pump pills into you for no reason. He didn't want that! What had he been doing with his time? How had he not seen it?

Curiosity; schizophrenia is usually susceptible in people when they have a traumatic experience. What happened? Was he raped? Beaten? Did he watch something happen when he wasn't supposed to? There is always an answer... but what?

Sadness; Jack wanted to cry. His parents said that they loved him but in this case it sounded like they wanted to get rid of him. Did they really think that little of him? Did they think he was too much of a freak? His Mother and Father said that they loved him, but did they really?

Guilt; if he was crazy, then his poor parents. They had to put up with him. They allowed it to go on for so long, ignoring it, hoping it'd go away. Obviously, they could not put up with it much longer. Jack needed help and so they would give it to him.

Depression; Chase wasn't real? Jack wanted to cry at that more than about his parents. All his dreams, his goals for world domination - gone? His laboratory, his bots, his life of an inventor - invented by hallucinations? His love for the sexy, prideful, amazing, Chinese warlord - false and unreal?

Jack broke down, his tears overflowing his bottom eye lids and mixing with his eyeliner as they rolled down his alabaster cheeks. The Doctor, didn't say anything. He got up and pick up a few tissues on his way, he kneeled down to Jack's level on the chair to give him the tissues and stroke his red hair. Jack didn't want that arsehole to touch him. He brought this pain onto Jack, so he pulled away from the doctor.

"Don't touch me." Jack choked with malice at the poor, unsuspecting doctor. Jack looked at the name tag, Jie Wei. The doctor retracted his hand, respecting the boy's wishes.

"Jack, I understand how hard this is to accept-" Jack shook his head defiantly. Jack snapped back in Chinese, hoping to prove that he was sane and not some loon.

"Nányǐ jiēshòu ma? Nǐ zài kāiwánxiào ba? Nǐ gàosu wǒ, wǒ de yīqiè jīnglì, shì yīgè gāisǐ de huǎngyán!" Jack knew several languages, but English, French and Chinese were his specialties. Jie's eyes hardened for a moment before softening again.

"There will be enough of that. I'm only doing my job, your parents believe you need help, Jack. I'm here to give you that help. I can't help you if you won't let me-" Jie's calm words did not calm Jack at all it just further agitated him. Jack growled and pushed the doctor away, tear now flowing like black rivers down his cheeks.

"I don't want your help! I want to go home, back to my lab! I want to be in my element! You have no right to take me from that! I didn't even want to be here, my parents dragged me here! I want to go home!" Jack screeched at the doctor, not anticipating his parents and a few other male nurses to burst in at that moment.

Jack was tackled to the floor by the nurses and held down. Jack kicked, scratched and clawed at his new restraints, but to no avail.

Jie was helped up by Jack's parents, who were apologising on Jack's behalf. Jie waved it off.

"It's alright, violence is a very common symptom, I was caught off guard, mainly. Now, let's calm Jack down with a sedative-" Jack thrashed even more, he didn't want to be drugged! But the nurses didn't allow him to escape, they even pulled his sleeve up, to give the doctor access to the crook of his arm. Jack's throat started stinging from all the shouting he was doing.

"Get off me! This is harassment! I can get you arrested! This counts as molestation! Rape! Rape! Rape... Ra..." Jack couldn't talk any more as he felt himself get dizzy and fatigued. In Jack's mad thrashing of trying to free himself, he hadn't notice the doctor inject him with the sedative. Jack inwardly cursed the doctor.

"There, that should calm him for now. He will be like this for a while, at least then we can get him to the hospital." Jack heard the doctor say. It was almost muffled, but he heard it. The nurses picked Jack up and placed him on the bed. Jack watched, with difficulty, as Jie called ahead for an ambulance. Jack wanted to cry again but his body wouldn't let him because of the sedative.

Jack looked over, grudgingly, over to his mother who was crying into the shoulder of her husband. His father was trying to comfort her, but her wails were almost unstoppable. George looked up at Jack with concerned and frightened look.

Jack couldn't handle it anymore and closed his eyes. He felt himself go limp as he didn't want to and couldn't fight it any more.

Hopefully, this is just a really bad dream, Jack thought, as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

He was exhausted.

**Chinese:**

**Jie - Hero, Heroic.**

**Wei - Big, Large, Great.**

**Nányǐ jiēshòu ma? Nǐ zài kāiwánxiào ba? Nǐ gàosu wǒ, wǒ de yīqiè jīnglì, shì yīgè gāisǐ de huǎngyán! - Hard to accept? Are you kidding me? You just told me that everything I've lived through, is a fucking lie!**

**DON'T HURT ME! T_T *hides***

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please?**

**Kit x**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up in a hospital bed, squinting his eyes, trying to shield them from the really bright lights above him. When his eyes got used to the light, he lifted himself up slowly. He was still groggy from the sedative. Once Jack was sat up straight, he took a look at the room he was in. He scoffed as it looked just as it would in the movies. White walls, white window panes, clouded windows with bars on the outside to stop him from breaking the glass and committing suicide.

Jack glared at the window, regardless of the window was just innocently there and had done nothing wrong. Jack sighed at his silly behaviour and turns to look at the door. He ponders for a moment whether or not it would be a good idea to get up and see if it was locked. He was glad he hadn't moved as the door then opened, revealing a male doctor in a purple shirt with a dark blue tie, and black trousers with shiny black shoes. Jack looked up at the doctors face then the name tag on the shirt pocket. He was an old man, maybe in his late fifties or early sixties. His hair was almost white save for the odd speck of brown left in the short curls upon his head. His name was John Hong, Jack wanted to snort in amusement. Sounded ridiculous. The man was obviously of some Chinese descent but still... John?

"Ah. Good to see you are awake, Jack." The doctor's gruff voice made Jack cringe at the happiness behind it. It was almost sickening. Jack opted to keep his mouth shut, rather than cause any unnecessary arguments.

"No, I'm actually still asleep." Jack replied with unneeded sarcasm, the doctor took it with a pinch of salt and laughed.

"Alright, I admit you were roughly handled. But you do understand that it was protocol for mentally ill patients should they attack." Jack scoffed loudly, causing the doctor to wait for Jack's opinion to arise.

"I am not mentally ill. I am just fine. I have scientific, economic, social, and practical knowledge in order to design, build, and maintain structures, machines, devices, systems, materials and processes. I make my own robots, I built my own lab and I can probably easily hack into your patient system to shut down the whole building through a cell phone. I have the IQ of 314, I am most certainly not crazy or stupid for that matter." Jack glared at the doctor. The doctor nodded at the boy.

"I don't doubt that, Jack. But your parents believe that the stories you have told my colleague and them aren't real. Jack growled angrily, but refused to move as the door moved behind the doctor, showing that a nurse was ready with a syringe. John hurried the nurse away.

"If you promise to not attack me or my staff, Jack, we won't give you a sedative." Jack huffed but nodded his head. John grinned happily.

"Good! Now you have therapy with me, but this isn't like counselling. All I ask is for you to draw the people you are adamant of their existence and the objects, so on and so on. Alright? Is that two hard for you?" Jack looked at him with disturbed disbelief.

"How old do you think I am? A child?! I'm nineteen, you asshole!" The doctor sighed at the boy.

"Of course, I know that Jack. I'm merely trying to be cautious with you, taking baby steps. You are obviously fighting the treatment, and I can see why. You are ill, but you don't see it. Schizophrenia makes you think like that. I am trying to help you, Jack." He offered the pencils and colouring pencils to him in one hand and a pad of plain paper in the other. Jack didn't want to do it. It wasn't like he couldn't draw, he was an exceptional artist. He created his Jack-bots, after all. Jack sighed, seeing as he had no choice. He accepted them and placed them on a wheeled table, that the doctor moved towards him. It was one of those weird tables you find in hospitals, the ones that are only held up one side so that it can be place over the bed.

Jack picked up a regular pencil and started drawing his favourite warlord. Jack started with his favourite feature in any person, their eyes. Chase's ember eyes glowed when in the dark, Jack remembered and he smiled at how cool it was. Jack swooned as he drew Chase's smirk and eyebrows on, that man was too handsome and too sexy - it always blinded Jack, making him neglect the facts. Like when he was in a showdown, he would take one look at Chase or think about him once, and he would lose his head and common sense. It was embarrassing but strangely welcome to the red head.

Soon, Chase's facial features appeared onto the paper, Jack drew his long dark black and green, straight yet slightly spiky hair on top of Chase's head.

The doctor mentions he only wanted rough sketches as Jack shades in the long dark mane. Jack paused in his shading.

"Don't rush me on this piece. The rest you can have in rough sketches, but leave me to make this one perfect." He demanded obviously. The doctor remained silent, they compromised at least. Jack drew in Chase's neck and the top of his shoulders, pencilling in part of his armour. Jack smiled at his handiwork, Chase himself would like this. It was perfect.

Jack then placed it beside him and began to roughly sketch the Monks, Wuya, Bean, Katnappe - everyone he knew. After that he drew the Xiaolin Temple, the Sheng Gong Wu - he even drew Chase's mountain and the inside of his citadel, but this one like Chase's portrait took patience to complete, it had to be perfect. Once he was finished he labelled each person and place. Jack gathered all the drawings and gave them to the doctor who was astounded at the beautiful sketches and artistry. Jack was very much talented he could see that. Jack smirked, he knew he was good at this.

The doctor stayed silent and looked at the pictures individually and sceptically, taking in every detail he could from them. Jack notices at that the doctor is looking at the portrait of Chase more than the others.

"Your drawing skills are fantastic."

Jack grins with hope. Maybe now, because they are so lifelike, he will allow Jack to go home and sue his parents for waiting the doctor's time. But his hopes were dashed as he watched the doctor stand up and walk to the door, but after he placed the drawings in his seat.

"One moment, Jack. I'll be back." With that the doctor left, leaving Jack on his own again. Jack had noticed that the nurses outside the door hadn't left. So Jack scrapped his thoughts on running out of the place. Jack stood from the bed, absentmindedly realising the clothes he was wearing were white as well, and walked over to the chair the doctor had sat in. The albino sifted through the pictures and picked out Chase's portrait. Jack then climbed back into bed, with the picture on the table.

Jack picked up his pencil again, erasing minor unnecessary mistakes and pencilling them back in better that before. Jack jumped when the door handle jiggled and the doctor walked back in carrying a large book.

"Ah, here we are." John noticed that Jack had taken back the Chase portrait and was fiddling around with it, pencil in hand. He merely smiled and did not ask for it back. Jack looked at the book.

"What's the book for?" Jack asked, curiosity settling into his features. The doctor smiled and placed the book into Jack's hands. Jack read the title.

"Chinese Myths and Legends." Jack looked up at the doctor with a confused look. The doctor gestured to the book.

"Open it to page one hundred and fifty eight." Jack did as he was told and opened the book.

"Read it aloud, Jack." Jack nodded and began reading.

"Myths. There is always a good story to tell to your children, even to others as you grow up. But the one story that seems to stand out the most is the story of-" Jack stared at the name in front of him.

"Go on." The doctor edged him on, hoping Jack to finish.

"Of Chase Young. To summarise his story, Chase began his life as a Xiaolin Monk, who grew selfish as he believed that his friend wished to best him. To do so he went to a magical wizard-" Jack giggled sadly.

"That is not what happened- to ask for power. Power to defeat and best his friend. But the catch was to give up his soul- I already know this! And for your information, the wizard was actually a bean. Hannibal Roy Bean to be exact. Chase was tricked by Bean to join on to the Heylin side, to which Chase realised and trapped Bean into the Ying Yang world. Chase believed that Guan wanted to best him but in fact it was untrue. But Chase had made his decision and he was a proud and honourable man so he stayed on the side of Heylin where he's been alive for over fifteen hundred years and in order to stay alive he takes the Lau Mane Long soup!" The doctor looked through the pictures as Jack mentioned them. The doctor sighed.

"Jack, Chase is not real. Many have tried to find his citadel, me included. I love the story of Chase Young. But sadly it is false. A myth, Jack." Jack sighs but clutches the book to his chest, once he spots the picture of an old painting of Chase. Jack refused to let the tears, that were beginning to form, fall from his eyes.

"He's real." Jack muttered weakly.

"Jack, you may keep the book if it cheers you up. But on one condition, Jack. You accept that the Xiaolin and Heylin reality is false. Just your imagination. Just a fairy tale." Jack shook his head, refusing to believe what was said. He knew Chase was real.

**Jack... :(**

**You guys are really gunna hate me XD**

**Chinese:**

**Hong: Great, Vast**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please?**

**Kit x**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack finds himself getting more and more depressed as the days go on. He's been in the ward for over a month now, Jack had easily fallen into the routines. 7.30am start, get dressed and make himself look decent enough - he was lucky they allowed him to keep his makeup, breakfast at 8.30am - no menu just the same shitty cereal and toast with jam, a session with John, and English lesson, lunch at 12.30pm - this time, did they have a menu as it range from all the types of food you can think of, a Math lesson, then another session with John and then chill time at 4. Dinner was served between 6 and 8 depending on what they were having and bed time was at 9.30pm on the dot.

Jack found himself avoiding the other patients, though. They frightened him. Some were rocking back and forth, some were muttering about bodies and blood. At lunch, Jack couldn't help but snicker evilly when one of the patients suddenly screamed, bolting up out of his seat and ran straight into a wall at full speed. The poor bastard was knocked out cold.

Currently Jack was in his Math class, doing calculations that challenged his mind so effectively it helped him pass the time. Two plus Two equals? Can't you hear the sarcasm? Jack rolled his eyes, this was insulting. He spoke to the tutor, asking him to give Jack more advanced questions, like A-Level Math. The tutor said he will have a word with the Doctor, but he said he wouldn't make any promises to Jack. Jack just sighed in frustration. This was ridiculous, if you were going to keep him here then surely give him something he would gladly do!

Jack gave up on the piss easy Math and packed everything away, before sitting patiently in his seat waiting for the tutor to tell him the class was over. Jack didn't have to wait long as John walked in, collecting Jack as he had always done for the last four and half weeks.

The session was the same as the rest were: Jack glared and stated that he was never going to stop believing in Chase, which ended with Jack in tears because he was so angry and depressed.

"I'm not listening to you, Chase is real!" Jack's voice squeaked harshly as he shouted at the Doctor, pointing at the picture in front of him. It wasn't the only picture Jack had drawn, there were several tacked to his white walled room. The walls were covered in pictures of Chase in different positions. Standing, sat down majestically in his throne, poised in a tai-chi stance, stood proudly and confidently- there were astoundingly accurate. Jack refused to forget Chase's face. He had thrown a fit of rage when a nurse started to take them down once, John immediately put a stop to both the fit and the nurse's actions. Jack was allowed to keep them up, for now.

"Jack." John sighed. "The first step to solving a problem is?" Jack glared through his tears.

"To accept it, but I don't see that I have a problem! I don't have a problem!" John rubbed his temples and ran a hand through his almost grey hair.

"Jack, this is becoming a problem. We aren't getting anywhere, no progress. We have spoken about Chase, the monks, Wuya, Bean, Katnappe- Everyone! They don't exist, Jack. Accept that Chase and the others-"

"No!" Jack glared, interrupting the aging man, nipping the ludicrous idea in the bud. "N-O! NO!" John only sighed and stood, Jack, suddenly temporarily worried he was going to get sedated again paused in his assault to watch the Doctor. The red head sniffles were heard the room as well as the Doctor's footsteps towards the door.

Jack glared at John as he turned the handle to leave.

"You will remain in here for the rest of the day until dinner, Jack. You and I need some serious words on this matter, but at a later date. At the moment you are successfully trying my patience." Jack smirked when the doctor had said that, but dropped it when John turned to look at the albino.

"Tomorrow, I will be trying a new tactic." That was the last thing the doctor had said before leaving the room. Jack already knew about the carers beyond the wooden door, it wasn't new knowledge anymore. Jack had now become accustomed to them, Jack had had more than the one outburst, which had caused Jack to finally learn that having a tantrum won't get you heard. Not that they listened to him anyway.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, Jack glared at the door.

"Yeah?" Jack called out, irritated that he couldn't have a moment's peace.

"A visitor his here to see you, Jack." Jack perked up, a visitor? Who was it? His parents? Had they come back to see him? To apologise and take him home? Was it Chase? To prove he was real? To kill them all in his path? Jack grinned at the last one, he can certainly see that one.

The white door opened revealing a nurse/carer on the ward. He was on his own but peaked in just the same.

"Would you like them to come in?" Jack quickly grabbed a mirror to see if his eyeliner was ruined, gladly it was fine. Jack then placed the mirror down and nodded at the nurse who opened the door wider.

Jack gasped.

It was Ashley.

The blonde feisty girl that always got on his nerves with her annoying puns. The cat puns.

It was Katnappe.

**Ohhhh! Now what?!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please?**

**Kit x**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack felt so elated. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the sheer delightful thoughts of her telling them who he was.

Finally, Ashley can help him get out of here!

Wait... what if...

What if she wasn't actually Katnappe? What if this really was a cruel twist of fate? The thought of it almost dampened and killed his mood, but he watched in hope as she sat upon a chair she was given by the carers.

"Hello, Spicer." She purred, Jack grinned at the impediment. She sounded like Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley! I'm so glad to see you! How are you? How's Chase? Any Sheng Gong Wu gone off?! Can you tell them I'm not insane?!" Katnappe, paused and looked discretely to her side. Jack forgot that the carers had to be in the room with her, for safety. He paused too.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jack." She said carefully, knowing Jack would be upset with her answer but at the same time understanding it. Jack gaped, ready to explode into a fit, but he saw Ashley wink at him.

Jack blinked.

"I'm only visiting for a moment, Jack, I haven't seen you in a while." Jack noticed she was fiddling with a bit of paper, one that was rolled up into a ball. It was small, hardly noticeable. Maybe that was what she intended it to be. But he didn't stare at it, fear that the carers would see.

"Oh, okay... how have you been?" Jack said clueless as to what Ashley wanted from him. The blonde smiled.

"I've been good, Daddy bought me some more kittens. They are so adorable!" Jack nodded.

'Okay...freaky Ashley as usual...'.

Jack was happy that she was definitely Ashley. That much was true. Jack just couldn't understand why she wouldn't help him out of here, did she hate him that much? Much like the rest of- well, everyone?

They chatted for a while, just about anything and everything, how he was coping in the asylum until she had to go.

"I'm sorry Miss, Jack, times up." Jack's features dropped into a sad frown. As did Ashley's, which caused Jack to look away.

Jack jumped as he felt arms wrap themselves around him. Jack looked back just as something was pushed into his hand. Ashley pulled back and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry I couldn't stay long, Jack." She said, smiling sadly. She picked up her things and went to the door. Jack held the object in his hand, tightly, worried the carers saw anything. They hadn't as Ashley said her farewells without any fuss. Jack waved pathetically back with his other hand. She smiled and left the room, the carer outside came in to take the chair and left. He gave a quick glance before he left though causing Jack to get slightly nervous.

Thankfully the man left, Jack quickly looked into his hand to see the rolled up paper ball. He opened it up and read Ashley's handwriting. Jack smiled at the letters and nodded to himself.

_'It's okay. You'll be fine. Just go with it.'_

**Short one this time, I have more... I just struggled to stretch this out... This is important XD It's just short XD**

**Anyway, this is being put on hold until next year **

**Sorry! Let's get xmas out of the way!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please**

**Kit x**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack counted the days, he'd been here for over 56 days, 1 month and 26 days. It was now August. To take what Ashley had asked of him, he began to pretend the Heylin-Xiaolin world didn't exist. Doctor Hong had believed him. Jack had been glad he had as the doctor was thinking of using an old and primitive way of treatment.

Electroconvulsive therapy.

Where they strap you to a gurney and placed pads to your forehead and arms, forcing a certain amount of electricity into your body. It was often used during the 1940's and 50's. While it is a last resort, Jack was lucky that that he escaped that route. Pretending helped him.

Be he still clung to Chase. Nothing could pull him from Chase. Jack still drew his face, his many stances and his cat warriors he fought with. He was given a desk, so he would have a sturdier surface to lean on while drawing. He was always drawing, most of all, he often drew those extraordinary golden eyes. Those eyes that made Jack fall for every time. Doctor Hong and the other members of staff tried to make him stop drawing these pictures, but Jack wasn't having any of this.

Having giving up on the drawings, they changed their sights and goals to the fairy tale book. The book that Jack had clung to when he wanted to remember Chase, to read or to simply look at when he couldn't sleep. Or just cuddled to his chest, for comfort. Jack refused to give it back, he had already given up on the Heylin-Xiaolin conflict, for the sake of not having the last resort. Doctor Hong was stern and refused to back down.

"No, don't take that!" Jack cried, dropping his pencils and snatching the book back from the doctor. Hong sighed.

"Jack, you've done well so far. It's time for Chase to go, too." Jack shook his head, clutching the book to his chest.

"If you want me to be better then let me keep this one thing out of everything. Chase may be a fairy tale to you, but his legend is real to me. It's all I have left." Jack muttered but the doctor heard clearly, tears dropping onto the cover of the book.

Hong looked around the room taking in the many pictures of the dragon warlord. All in such magnificent detail. Hong's eyes softened when he looked back at the almost broken boy at his desk.

Hong sighed.

"Jack, I will let you keep the book. But you must accept that Chase is and always has been a legend. He may have been real years ago, but not now. That is impossible, there is no such thing as magic. Just tricks and slight of hand." Jack looked away and stared as his latest drawing of Chase. His features were drawn in a proud sexy smirk. Eyes half closed in seduction yet confidence. Arms crossed at his chest. The angle looking up at him as if you were very much below him. Jack was very imaginative but he couldn't make up a person. Not that real.

Chase was totally real. Jack couldn't have made him up.

"Please, Doctor Hong." Jack pleaded as he then turned back to look at the man. Hong's softened eyes looked Jack in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But it's protocol and the next step in your treatment. You are taking your medication and being a good sport about it. The next step, is Chase."

Jack shook his head.

"You took everything from me. My dreams, my hobby, my smarts, my life. But the one thing I can't let you take, is Chase. I am only human, Doctor Hong. What if I told you that your life isn't real, that your wife is a figment of your imagination or perhaps died, you created a happy illusion to keep her memory alive, your children and grandchildren don't exist because you feel guilty for losing her so soon or something." Jack said looking up at Hong and in the eye.

"Tell me, Doctor, what would you do?" Hong sighed again and closed his eyes.

"I'd hold onto her memory." Jack nodded and placed the book on the table. His white hand picked up a pencil and continued back to his drawing. Jack didn't have to look to know what Hong was doing.

The man had took his words and respected them.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Jack." Jack heard the man open and close the door, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. Getting quieter and quieter.

Jack looked back at the book, then wiped his eyes and face on his sleeve to dry up his tears.

"Chase is real. That I do know."

Jack's eyes cast back to the drawing.

"Right?"

**IT'S BACK!**

**Next chapter will be a turning point... but please don't get riled up when it comes, will you? Everything will make sense later on in the story, I promise!**

**Poor Jack, and good observation! You tell that Doctor Hong!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**Please R&R**

**Kit x**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack yawned then stretched his limbs. He was exhausted, hardly doing anything tends to make you more tired than usual. He decided that he was going to retire for the night, so he undressed and re -redressed into his night wear.

Jack picked up the book and laid it under his pillow, before getting into bed. Once comfortable and snug, Jack looked up at the ceiling in the dark. He knew how many tiles there were, as he recounted them every night and day. 53 tiles, well if you count the cut ones to fit the small spaces.

Jack's eyes dropped but he couldn't drift off to sleep, not yet. His mind was still reeling in a sea of racing thoughts.

What happens now? What if Chase really isn't real?

What if he really was crazy?

Jack rolled onto his side and manoeuvred his arm under the pillow. Jack stopped when his arm hit the book. He lifted his head then moved the book to his side.

"Chase..."

Jack clutched the book back to his chest and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack awoke to someone gently shaking him. Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes to clear them. Opening his eyes again he saw Doctor Hong above him, with what Jack thought he saw was a kind smile.

"Good Morning, Jack. Get up and get dressed, eat and sort yourself out. We are going out for the day." Sleep instantly left Jack, making him smile.

"Really?! Where are we going?" Jack bounced out of bed and ran to get his usual uniform on when he was stopped but Hong.

"Jack, you have earned these back." Jack looked down and saw that in Hong's hands was his goth coat, goggles - everything he came in. Jack smiled appreciatively at the Doctor.

"Thanks." The doctor turned to leave but turned to speak.

"We are going somewhere special. Make sure you are ready within the hour." Jack nodded excitedly and watched the doctor leave.

Jack grinned.

"I can go out today. I can't mess this up. Otherwise, I might not be able to leave at all."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

An hour passed quite quickly but Jack was ready and waiting to leave. He stood in the reception after he had his breakfast, he was told by a member of staff where to go. Doctor Hong was a few minutes late, but Jack was patient. Thankfully, Jack didn't have to wait long. The doctor was only about ten minutes late.

"Sorry, Jack. A patient started acting up with a nurse. I had to intervene." Jack nodded with a smile.

"That's fine, I'm ready." Doctor Hong smiled.

"Good, good. Now, let's go." Jack followed Hong to the parking lot, where they got into Hong's car.

Jack started fidgeting in his seat after his seat belt was strapped on. Hong chuckled, shaking his head.

"Doctor Hong, please tell me where we are going?" Jack asked sweetly, hoping to coax an answer for the doctor. Hong smirked and looked at the boy.

"Now, now. It's a surprise." Jack looked at Hong with a look. The Doctor laughed.

"I promise you will like it, Jack. Trust me." Jack sat back with his arms crossed.

"Hmph!" Jack huffed.

"We will see."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The car ride was an hour long. Jack was allowed to change the radio and/or CD in the car to stop him from being bored. Jack gave up and just watched the scenery pass by. The boy realised he recognised the neighbourhood.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TAKING ME HOME!" Jack yelled excitedly and bounced in his seat as he looked back to the driver. Hong laughed.

"Well done, Jack. But it is just a visit. Unfortunately your parents aren't home, some business arrangement or something. Because you were alone usually at home, we can't have that. So I have to come with you." Jack nodded, understanding the protocol that had to be followed.

"But, because I'm being nice today, I am allowing you to be home by yourself. On the condition that you wear this." Jack opened up his hands to let the doctor drop something into them. It was a small bracelet with a rectangular device attached to it.

"I get it, in order to do what I want in the house by myself, without you being with me, I have to be tagged." Jack answered. Hong nodded.

"We give you some privacy on the condition you allow us to trust you." Jack nodded.

"I suppose I have no choice. What time will you pick me up?" Hong smiled as he watch Jack place the device to his wrist.

"I will pick you up at midday. Here's my number if you want to leave sooner than that, I will be in the vicinity." Jack grinned at what he was told and took the card and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Thanks!" Jack didn't even wait for the car to stop as it pulled in the long driveway. His seatbelt was off and he already out the door. Hong laughed, parking the car and then getting out.

"Jack?" Hong called out. The boy turned.

"Yeah?!" Jack watched as Hong jingled a set of keys. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Oh right." Jack ran back and took the keys.

"Thanks, Doctor Hong! See you later!" Hong watched as Jack ran to the front door and disappeared into the house.

Jack sighed and looked around the house he once lived in. Jack heard the car pull away. He was completely alone.

Jack grinned. He ran straight for his bedroom and jumped on his bed.

"Man, I missed my room!" Jack exclaimed. Jack looked at his room and the pictures and posters on his walls. Jack looked at a picture of Chase.

"Chase... WAIT! MY LAB!" Jack grinned and ran back downstairs for the bookcase. Jack grinned and pulled the book to open up the entrance. It came away to reveal a passageway.

"Nothing has changed... I'm really not crazy!" Jack laughed evilly. He ran down the long passageway and stopped in front of the metal door with a keypad. With a deep breath he held out a hand.

"Home sweet home!" Jack entered the code and the door opened.

"Yes! Hello Evil Lair, Jack-bots! Daddy's home-" Jack looked around the room, and gaped. It was exactly as his parents had said. An empty room; save for a mattress and a few broken toys.

"What?" Jack fell to his knees, shocked at what he had seen.

Where was his bots?

His computer?

His Wu vault!

Jack looked over just to see an alcove. He felt his heart sink.

No.

_No.._

NO!

Jack clutched his hair in his hands.

His lab was fake.

That meant the Xiaolin-Heylin conflict was fake.

Everyone...

Chase...

Jack broke down. He screamed loudly and tears poured from his eyes. His throat hurt, his eyes burned and his face started to go numb.

Jack gradually stopped crying but he was still sobbing. Everything in his life really was a lie.

Jack ran out and entered the living room. He started pacing.

What do I do?

Jack remembered and pulled out the card Hong had given him. Shakily, he walked over to the phone and felt his lip tremble again.

His vision began to get blurry as he tried to read the number off the card.

Jack hiccupped, but blinked to clear his eyes.

_"Hello, Doctor John Hong speaking."_

"Doctor Hong..." Jack quivered.

_"Jack? What's wrong?"_

"Please... come and get me. You were right. I am crazy, I wanna get out of here. I can't be here!" Jack cried down the phone.

_"You are not crazy, Jack. Just unwell. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon."_

Hong hung up the phone and Jack paced the living room. His body began shaking, his breathing got faster. Jack was panicking.

Jack was having a panic attack.

Luckily, Hung really wasn't long. The doctor had run up the steps and banged on the door. Jack opened it and fell into the doctor's arms.

Jack blacked out.

**DON'T HURT ME! It will make sense soon! Promise!**

**Poor Jack... No more sadness for Jack now. Promise!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**


	9. Chapter 9

When Jack awoke he was back in his room at the ward. Jack pulled himself up and saw Hong sat across from him.

"Jack?" Jack stared blankly at him and passed him the book. Hong gaped at the boy.

"You sure?" Jack's eyes welled up again.

"Yes."

Hong sighed and took the book.

"Alright." Hong took the book but Jack didn't let go. Hong looked up and found Jack in a very torn state.

"Jack, tell me what happened." Jack sighed and let go of the book. He told him exactly what happened and explained what he saw.

"I understand, Jack. It is very hard to comprehend what you have always known, only to find out it is all wrong. This is great in your progress. We will give you time, however. Once you have accepted this we can get on with the last part of your treatment." Jack nodded and sniffed.

"Can I ask one thing?" Jack asked quietly.

Hong nodded.

"Well two things... Please, if I am to stay here, can I please earn my keep? I'll be bored otherwise." Hong nodded.

"And the other thing?" Jack looked away.

"Chase. Chase is real, I know he is. He feels real. I know he's real. I just don't need a book to know that. I know what I said to you before, but Chase? Definitely real."

Hong sighed.

"You aren't going to give up on Chase are you?" Jack shook his head, determined.

"I've made up my mind. Chase is real, and you can't tell me otherwise." Hong nodded.

"Alright, Jack. That's fine. If it will keep you happy." Hong noted down everything and left Jack to himself.

"In that case, you can help out with the laundry and the cleaning duties in the cafeteria." Jack nodded.

"Okay, no problem."

XSXSXSXS

Jack did as he was told and helped the carers. There was no need for Jack to be looked after, other than to take his medication when he needed it.

He cleaned the cafeteria and even helped other patients with homework. Jack was happy enough.

After the day was finished, he went back to his room. He looked at all the pictures in his room and smiled.

"Don't worry Chase. You are real. I know it."

Jack growled in frustration as he remembered what happened that morning.

"But why wasn't my lab real. It doesn't make any sense!"

Jack sat on his bed and thought it through. No matter what Jack thought, nothing came to mind.

"Maybe if I slept on it." Jack yawned and got himself ready for bed.

"It might make more sense in the morning. Man, I'm beat." He climbed into bed and fell straight to sleep.

In the morning, maybe things will make sense.

**Okay, short chapter. I couldn't stretch it out to what I wanted. But it is to carry on the story.**

**Next chapter starts the ending! Next one reveals most things and the last chapter will reveal everything for you.**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack awoke up in the middle of the night coughing up his lungs up. His eyes and throat burned. He opened up his eyes to see that the room was completely filled with smoke.

Jack's eyes widened and panicked when he realised what was going on.

"The building's on fire!" Jack coughed out. He climbed out of bed and ran for the door. He jiggled the handle only to find that it was locked.

Jack panicked.

"Shit!" Jack ran for the window, only to remember that it was barred. Jack cursed again and gagged on the smoke.

Jack was struggling to breathe. He could hear the fire engines outside, blaring out their sirens.

"Help! I'm in here!" Jack coughed. "Help me! Please! Unlock the door!"

Jack ran to his bed and stripped his pillow case. He brought the pillow case to his mouth to cover himself for the smoke.

It stung his eyes and his eyes began watering.

Suddenly the door was unlocked and Jack ran to it, opening it.

There was a carer that was running away, Jack ran after him.

"Wait! Please! Wait for me!"

Jack bumped into someone and he yelped.

"I'm sorry! Please help me!" Jack squeaked. The person grabbed hold of Jack's hand and ran, pulling the albino along with him.

Jack coughed, he was tired and had inhaled too much smoke. He tried to stay awake.

Jack realised they were heading up sets of stairs. Jack gasped and collapsed. The person picked him up, bridal style, and ran up the flights of stairs.

Jack faded in and out of consciousness. He struggled to breathe but clung to the person caring.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack woke up to find himself outside, he gasped as he felt the cold air surround him. He was safe and away from the fire.

Jack looked in front of him and saw the building on fire. The smoke rising to the sky.

Jack grinned as he watched the building collapse and fall to the ground. He heard a familiar growl above him and turned immediately.

Jack was in the arms of Chase Young.

"Chase?" Jack grinned hopefully.

_I KNEW IT!_

_CHASE IS REAL!_

Chase placed Jack onto the ground so he could stand and glared at the destruction before turning back to Jack.

"Hello, Spicer."

**YAY!**

**Okay, one more Chapter then the epilogue :D**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please**

**Kit x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Chase!" Jack cried and jumped back into the warlords arms. Chase instantly caught the boy to steady the both of them. Jack cried hard and Chase waited patiently for the boy to calm down.

Jack felt Chase's arms tighten around him, Jack sighed shakily.

Jack looked up and Chase glared down at him. Jack looked worriedly up at the warlord.

"I am very much alive and real, Spicer. Don't you dare think I am not. Are we clear?" Jack was shocked, but took in what was said and burst out into laughter.

"Deal!"

Chase smiled genuinely at Jack, for the first time in Jack's presence.

"Let us go home, Spicer." Jack looked up.

"Home?" Jack asked, confused. Chase nodded.

"The citadel, of course." Jack grinned and agreed.

Chase opened up a palm beside him and created a portal, to which they both stepped through.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

When they arrived in the citadel, Chase picked up Jack and took him to a bedroom. Chase then patched and cleaned Jack up. Jack was then changed into new clothes.

Jack's stomach then began to rumble, causing Chase to chuckle.

"Hungry?" Jack smiled sheepishly at Chase, to which made Chase chuckle again.

"Denahi, go and make something to eat, for Spicer." The panther, that Jack didn't see to his right, bowed his head and left to do as what was asked.

"Chase-"

"I set the building on fire." Jack gasped.

"What?"

"I set the building on fire, with the help of Katnappe."

"Wait, that doesn't explain how you and Katnappe knew..." Chase chuckled.

"I am rather paranoid, so I often check in with my enemies and others." Jack nodded.

"When I saw what your parents were doing, I was angry. So I pulled myself into the fray by becoming a doctor-"

"YOU WERE DOCTOR JIE WEI?!" Chase grinned and nodded.

"Very good, although masking my voice was rather hard."

"But Chase you put me into-"

"Yes, I apologise for that. But I needed to make sure you were safe and looked after. That way I can get a plan together to get you out."

Jack was so happy, he clasped his arms around Chase's neck and pulled the warlord into a kiss.

The albino pulled away and instantly realised what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Ch-" Chase silenced him with a finger.

"It's alright, Spicer." Chase cupped Jack's face and brought his face towards him. Jack smiled and leant up to kiss Chase again. Chase did not stop him and they shared a passionate but chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Chase. I knew you were real, I just knew it!" Chase smirked.

"I am glad."

Jack gasped as he remembered his lab.

"Wait... My lab!" Chase shook his head.

"I don't know, Spicer. But I shall find out for you." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Chase. What happens now?" Jack asked as he looked up into the ember eyes. Chase kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Well, my new apprentice and consort, what would you like to happen now? Although, you cannot escape me now, you are my mine."

Jack grinned and hugged Chase again.

"I'm as happy as I can be, right now! I don't want to be anywhere else!"

Chase grinned.

"Excellent, Spicer."

**And things make sense! Jack's parents and such is all explained in the last chapter.**

**Yay for Chase and Jack!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please**

**Kit x**


	12. Epilogue

_'A terrible disaster struck the Hope Psychiatric Ward yesterday as a fire erupted through its corridors. The fire was due to a gas leak and an open lit boiler in the basement. There was an explosion but miraculously, the building did not collapse until a half an hour later. Unfortunately, the fire took some lives. Jack Spicer was one-'_

Jack switched off the television, the same one Chase had gotten him since he moved in.

Jack was on his new laptop, searching for his parents.

"Afternoon, Jack. Have you managed to find them? I have had no such luck, even with my Eye Spy Orb." Jack shook his head.

"Not yet, Chase. Still looking." Chase chuckled, causing Jack to turn around to see that Chase had a evil grin on his face.

"You found them!" Jack exclaimed.

"That I did, Spicer." Jack jumped up from his seat and placed the laptop on the seat beside him.

"So what happened? What did you do? Please tell me you killed them!"

"Easy, Spicer. They were petty, they pretended to not know what you were talking about." Jack snapped at that point.

"How dare they! I knew I thought they were lying!"

"They sent you to the doctors, I was able to pose as Jie as you know. While you were at the psychiatric ward they cleared out your lab, every last part. Every robot you had made, sold around the world." Jack growled angrily.

"Bastards!"

"That's not all." Jack looked back.

"Go on, Chase."

"All of your Wu was given to the Xiaolin Temple." Jack screamed out loud.

"God damn it!"

"I hate them! I hate them! Please tell me you killed them!" Chase grinned evilly.

"I did, I couldn't let them get away with that. Not to my consort." Jack grinned.

"Good, I'm glad. What did the monks say to the wu?" Chase pointed to a bag behind him.

Jack ran to the bag and opened it.

"The wu! My wu!" Jack looked back to Chase.

"Why did they give it back?" Chase smiled.

"They felt bad for you, kept them to one side." Jack smiled then it turned evil.

"Probably the worst decision they ever made." Chase chuckled.

"Yes, the worst."

Chase walked over to Jack and helped him up on to his feet. Chase placed a kiss on the albino's lips.

"I love you, Chase." Jack said with a love-struck look.

"I love you too, Spicer." Chase grinned seductively, Jack grinned back but rolled his eyes.

"Horn dog... I'm just glad I'm not longer crazy." Chase smiled.

"As am I."

**That's it! FINISHED!**

**Chase and Jack get their happy ending!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please**

**Kit x**


End file.
